Icha Icha foxy love
by Winterflower
Summary: What will Naruto do to protect the princess, when his mother is in terrible rage that not even Asuma himself is able to calm her down? Naruhina Formerly know as loving the fox and Naruto: Eros and Psyche. Some lime and lemon here and there
1. Kurenai’s wrath

Naruto: Eros and Psyche

Chapter 1: Kurenai's wrath

Kurenai hurled a lamp across the room in anger, as she kept replaying the events in her head. While she was venting her anger on her room, let us review what exactly happened, shall we/ dodging a glass figurine at the same time/

---------------------------------------------------

A week back … (Winter chan: I hate flashbacks)

"Eh, what happened to my worshippers?" Kurenai walked around the empty and decimated shrine dedicated only to her, wondering whether it was due to Jiraya's recent release of icha icha seasons that caused every hot blooded male to create riots and landed themselves in the hospital for that. Man of all these, a woman needs to be pampered and idol worshipped by her followers, not to be left wondering what happened to them and the temple. 'Maybe, I have to get Naruto to teach him another well deserved lesson again.' She noted before she called her priestess to her.

"Koyuki, what happened to our patrons?" Kurenai asked her.

"Kurenai sama, they have decided to worship another." Her priestess informed her.

"Oh, so who is this person, whom they have decided to dedicate their lives to?"

"A mortal princess of Fire Country, by the name of Hinata, Kurenai sama…" Koyuki replied.

"But how does this princess able to sway them and destroy this place?" she asked, sweeping her arm to the fallen beam on the ground, unable to comprehend the destruction of her shrine got to do with a simple princess.

"Well, Kurenai sama, they claimed that she is more beautiful than you and decided to worship her as the new goddess of love." She replied.

"Ah, this hero worshipping, but it still didn't explain anything at all." The goddess of love replied frowning at the same time.

"Well, Hinata hime came here and pleaded on the behalf of those patrons for your forgiveness, and they barged in trying to see her and causing her brother to protect her and enraged them further that they fought here and resulting in this."

Kurenai just blinked stupidly at her priestess, Koyuki gulped and took the plunge.

"Prince Neji told the worshippers to remember that they are in your shrine, but they said 'We will worship Hinata sama forever, and Kurenai can rot. For we care, as she is an old hag and a whore.'"

----------------

Back to the present...

"An old hag and a whore!" she roared as she hurled a crystal orb to the ground. Just then Asuma popped into her room, only to be hit by a hurling pillow flung by a raging Kurenai. With the great impact of pillow causing him to fall down in a thud and a loud ground causing her to pause in her throwing and noticed that she was not alone

"Asuma, are you alright? Kurenai cried as she rushed towards her fallen lover's side.

"Maa, Kurenai, next time you want to hurl stuff around, please let me know an advance." Asuma groaned as he removed the said object from his face and lighted up a cigarette.

"I'm sorry, Asuma, but can I ask you a question?" Kurenai asked, causing him to wince and nod slowly.

'Man, I hope it's not the 'do I look fat in this dress?' question, there are many wars that I have to start in my name and cigarettes haven't even smoked yet.' The god of war thought as he sweated nonstop as he mentally prepared a will, in case of contingencies. Especially Kurenai decided to kill him on the spot at his wrong blunt answer for that very delicate question.

"Asuma, am I beautiful?" she asked, posing in front of him, causing him to open his mouth in surprise, dropping his cigarette in the process. Even though that was not the question that he was not anticipating but he was glad that it was not that trick question. He quickly gave her his answer.

"Why, Kurenai, you are very beautiful that no words could ever describe you. What makes you think like that?" Asuma replied, blinking stupidly when he heard her question. He could seem not understand recently why she was bothered about her own beauty. She then hugged him and gripping his shirt tightly.

"Asuma, my worshippers had decided to worship that wretched princess by the name of Hinata, and called me an old hag and a slut!" she wailed as she buried her face in her lover's chest, sobbing at the same time.

"Those patrons, keh, they are just not worth your time, Kurenai. You are still beautiful and no one would ever rival your beauty." Asuma replied, mentally taking note to take a revenge on those idiotic worshippers of hers for slandering his beautiful goddess.

"Well, since you say that, what kind of punishment shall we bestow on that princess who claimed that she is more beautiful than me?" Kurenai asked sweetly to her lover that caused him to have a bad vibe over it. But Asuma decided to ignore that gut feeling as he proceeded to answer her question

"Hmm … since every male is treating her like she is an untouchable, she must be very lonely. Maybe you could marry her off to someone, and the problem will be solved." Asuma replied, not giving a _second_ thought that his answer might lead to something terribly disastrous.

"Why, Asuma, you are really brilliant." Kurenai replied, hugging him tightly and a peck on his cheek that chilled him to the bone. She then left the room with a skip and went searching for Naruto to appoint some task for him.

"Man, she is very scary when she is in that mood." He muttered as he quickly left the room to have a good and strong smoke.

t.b.c.

-------------------------------------------------------


	2. Struck by Kaiten

Chapter 2: Struck by Kaiten

"Naruto! Where are you?" Kurenai called out, looking out for a fox blonde boy with orange wings on his back.

"Here I am, mama." Naruto called out, popping out from the kitchen, slurping on his ramen at the same time.

Kurenai looked at her adopted son, she noted of the physical changes since he had reach the teenage stage, normally with his six packed abs and handsome looks would be enough to create endless catfights among women including dryads, nymphs, demigoddesses, goddesses and oceanids, heck, he could have passed off as a twin for a certain blonde king at a certain place. But alas, despite his mischievous causing ways, he was unfortunately a jailer cum landlord for the most feared fox demon, causing any female even males to scorn at him and gave him ice gold glares.

"Yes, mama, what do you want me to do? Because after my ramen, I'm going to get ero-sennin to teach me those jutsus that he owed me." Naruto replied as he hopped on his feet and slurped down his ramen at the same time. Kurenai sighed as she cleared that sad nostalgic thought from her head.

"Naruto, I have a job for you after you have done with that pervert." Kurenai dangled her words like a carrot in front of her son. 'Anyway he needs to be taught a lesson.' She thought regarding to this icha icha series that always lead her male worshippers away from her shrine and as well as him peeping at her make out sessions with Asuma. She noticed the ever eager look on his face.

"Neh, neh, mama, what is the mission and who is the target whom I need to aim my kunai at?" Naruto asked eagerly, masking the pain of loneliness in his eyes with his big foxy grin.

"Hmm, the target is Hinata hime of Fire Country, the mission is you have to make her fall in love with the most hideous and cruelest person on the earth. The rank of this mission is an S-rank." Kurenai replied causing Naruto to be taken back by the force of her words. He got the message that this bitch had insulted his mother and needed to be taken care of, by horrible means. But the word mission cum prank was enough to turn him on and at the same time, put away a naggy feeling in his mind.

"Sure mama, ehehe, Ero-sennin, you better watch out for what going to come to you if you don't teach me any jutsu." He gloated as he disappeared from the heaven plains.

Meanwhile in Fire Country …

Hinata was standing over the balcony in her room with a sad look on her face. She felt like a prisoner in her own house, ever since she had hit puberty and got all the perverted males drooling over her like there was no tomorrow and proclaimed her as the most beautiful woman that ever graced the earth. They started to come to the palace by throngs wanting to have a sight of her. When they were denied of her, they started to have strikes and riots, forcing her father, Hiashi to impose curfew on the whole city. Anyone would say that will solve the problem, but noooo, apparently it just made matters worse. Those hot blooded male citizens then elevated her status to the virgin goddess of beauty and lambasted the love goddess Kurenai as a whore. Hinata buried her face in her hands. She had tried to apologize to the goddess only to have her cousin Neji who was worshipping the goddess of wisdom Tenten, nearby had to rush over to protect her from those prowling wolves as he liked to term them as and accidentally created wreckage in the shrine.

"Otousan and big sister and second sister really hate me by now." She wept as she recalled her father having received the report of the defiled and wrecked shrine, was so furious, that his weak and useless daughter had caused all this chaos in his country that he practically locked his daughter up in the palace and sent those mischief mongers to repair the shrine. Her two elder sisters, Hiroko and Hitomi were already married off, were instantly jealous of her reputation and the attention from the wolves, had basically cut off their ties with her. Here she was being lonely, Neji had gone to visit Tenten's shrine, even though there was more to just usual worship. Her youngest sister, Hanabi, meanwhile was being tutored by her father. She sobbed quietly, she didn't even want this accursed beauty, and all she ever wanted was to be a normal girl living a normal life. She wished to the shooting star that shot past by that there was someone who could love her for herself.

"Third sister?" Hanabi poked her head out to her bedroom searching of her elder sister.

"Hanabi? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked in surprise as she hastily wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Third sister are you alright?" Hanabi asked with concern in her eyes. "I still don't understand why Otousan do this do you."

"Hanabi, you shouldn't say that, he is our father, and I had caused this mess that he was in the right to punish me." Hinata replied with a soft smile on her face.

"But it's not your fault and it's too much; I will make him change his mind." Hanabi stomped her foot and pouted her lips. Hanabi being the youngest and the baby of them was practically Hiashi's little girl, whatever she wanted, her dear daddy will get for her.

"No, Hanabi, you must understand that Outosan needs to maintain the peace and harmony in this country, if not …" Hinata explain before she was cut by Hanabi.

"Yeah, yeah, I know then this place will be thrown into chaos, but I still don't like Otousan's punishment." Hanabi grumbled, causing her elder sister to laugh at her childish response.

"Don't worry, Hanabi, it will only be temporally." Hinata replied with a smile. Just then Neji popped his head into her room,

"Hanabi, it's time for your bed." Neji called out to his youngest cousin.

"But Neji niisan, I want to stay longer to talk to third sister." Hanabi grunted and pouted again, causing both of them to laugh.

"Never mind Hanabi, you can still talk to me tomorrow." Hinata laughed as she ruffled her sister's head.

"Sure, make sure you keep your promise and I see whether I can slip past those old goats." Hanabi grinned as she was referring to the elders and the tutors tutoring her, before disappearing back to her room.

"Hinata, fret not, Kurenai will forgive you." Neji replied before disappearing from the door after bidding his cousin goodnight. Hinata sighed as she lay down on her bed, waiting for slumber to overtake her.

As she was in peaceful slumber, just then an invisible Naruto appeared in her room, trying to stifle his giggling.

"hehehe, I'm the greatest god that ever lived." Naruto snickered as he pulled out a small and dainty crystal vial out from his pocket that he had gotten from Gaara, the God of Dreams , he was thinking of his matchmaking exploits where his kunais and shurikens will either make you fall in love with someone or hate someone with great enmity, but there were very rare cases that out of the enmity, that people will fall in love with each other. He recalled the time when he threw the kunai engraved with a love symbol on Shikamaru the God of Delivery making him fall in love with Temari, the goddess of wind that she was forever indebted to him, and causing Ino,goddess of fertitily to change her mind of Sasuke teme, the god of Moon by also using the said kunai on her and making her fall in love with Chouji, God of Food and Chouji was so glad as she kept loading him with food non stop that he was in debt with Naruto, even though Ino had her claws on him at all times. Heck the greatest prank, he pulled was he threw the kunai at Sasuke, making him fall in love with a dryad named Ro-reru and throwing the shuriken engraved with a broken heart at her, causing her to loathe him, leading him to a wild goose chase and in her desperate attempt, Ro-reru then called out to her dad,Haku for help and was transformed into a tree and causing Sasuke to make out with a tree. Speaking of innate objects, he even made Orochimaru, God of Snakes masturbated on a rock with his trusty love kunai. Er, anyway back to the story, he slowly uncorked the vial, letting the dream spell surround the area, so that he could manipulate the dream to his own liking, he then tossed the love kunai towards Hinata, intending to strike straight at her chest.

Thud! Naruto widened his eyes in surprise as he witnessed Hinata just dodge the kunai by just turning to her left side.

"WTH! This is the first time that someone dodged the kunai." He thought as he threw the kunai and also faced the same results.

"DAMNIT! She's mocking my throwing accuracy skills." Naruto raged as he threw kunais only to have her bending in various yoga postures to dodge it, even lifting her leg up to dodge the kunai.

"FK! Let's see how she can take this!" Naruto screamed as he threw a volley of kunais directly at her as he watched with smug satisfaction. To his surprise/ horror, Hinata just stood up and started spinning rapidly, deflecting all the kunais and sending them straight at him. As you know the love kunai is strong enough to make a selected victim to fall in love with someone on the spot, that's why Naruto had to use them carefully, since a volley of kunais struck straight at him, you can guess the results.

Naruto was smitten by her lovely features after feeling the stabs in his heart that he approached the sleeping Hinata who had fallen back to her bed and started kissing her passionately and causing her to moan back in response. He was about to ravish her when he remembered the mission, causing him to pull back away from her.

"Mou, please don't leave me." Hinata groaned in her sleep as she tugged on his orange sleeve, causing him to feel the same pain in his heart.

"Don't worry, I will come back, for it's my way." Naruto replied before removing her arm and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead and flying back to Mount Konoha.

Back at Mount Konoha …

"So Naruto, how was the mission?" Kurenai asked him as he returned.

"The mission was a success; I had paired her up with a vicious demon." Naruto replied before retiring back to his room, causing his mother to look at him with concern.

"And the demon is me." Naruto mumbled as he flopped down on his bed and let sleep overtake him, not hearing the laughter from his tenant.

t.b.c

0000000000000000000000

Roreru: laurel

* * *

Here is the second chapter of this story, I like to thank those who had read and review the previous chapter. so in the meantime i hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and review it.

Dragon Man 180: hope you like this chapter as Naruto seemed to fall for Hinata hard.

XyoushaX: well, i did consider her as Ceras but somehow i couldn't fit her with that role especially she is the godaime, and i really love her pulveraising jiraiya. lol

Next chapter: The fortune telling and the sacrifice


	3. Prophecy and Sacrifice

Chapter 3: Prophecy and Sacrifice

Hinata was sitting in a corner of the palace garden, enjoying the rare moment of peace. She recalled a time when her admirers cum hecklers stationed themselves in the palace grounds outside her bedroom singing, 'Tell Hinata, that I loved her …' in such a way that their voices sounded like eunuch donkeys braying their hearts out.

Hanabi had gone to one of the rooms next to hers and hurled rotten eggs and vegetables to shut them up, but unfortunately the attack had not deterred them from their verbal assault at all. When Hinata found out about it, she hugged Hanabi tightly, and lectured her at the same time for not including her in the food attack at them. That, in turn, caused the appalled 'old farts' to lecture them on proper lady etiquette. (Winter-chan: Hey! Even Hinata, a princess, has her own limits when she's harassed by this kind of people.)

Hinata closed her eyes, relaxing as much as she could before those wolves enter the palace grounds for the umpteenth time. As she felt more and more comfortable, Hinata could not help recalling a dream she had the night before. As she did so, she softly touched her lips …

In the dream …

She was standing in the garden, admiring the scenery of floral patterns and its tranquil design. Suddenly a huge group of her admirers loomed ahead, looking exactly like what her cousin; Neji had described ¬– wolves. Two of the wolves unexpectedly lounged straight at her, but she quickly dodged them due to reflexes ingrained from her childhood.

Somehow Hinata's action caused them to be infuriated and the rest of the wolves lunged at her the moment the first two landed on the ground. Having no time to dodge again, Hinata performed Kaiten to whack her admirers to oblivion.

Then she saw a tall guy staring at her, but because his features were concealed in the dark, she could not recognize the fellow. Upon seeing him, she felt her heart racing quickly. Then the stranger took a step towards Hinata. As he slowly approached her, her heart raced even quicker, so much so that she almost received a ticket for heart speeding.

When the man was directly in front of Hinata, he stopped. Then he slowly leaned forward. He started kissing her so senselessly that she responded back to him without thinking.

Hinata felt quite dizzy from the experience. As she started to think that he was a very good kisser, he suddenly pulled back from her, causing her to stare at him in puzzlement and in daze. He was about to turn and leave, when she grabbed hold of him tightly. She asked him not to leave, but he disappeared into thin air, saying that he would return for her.

'Somehow the dream felt so real,' Hinata thought, as she softly caressed her lips. She gazed at the gardens with a longing sigh, not knowing that someone was secretly watching her from above.

Up in the trees, Naruto felt like banging his head much to Kyuubi's amusement. He wondered what possessed him to kiss her so passionately that he wanted to fondle her at the same time.

'Gyahh, must be Ero Senin's influence corrupting me,' He concluded, and made a mental note to stay away from him for the time being.

Somewhere in Mount Myouboku hot springs …

"AHCHEEEE! Someone must be talking behind my back. Hopefully it's some pretty and sexy babe," Jiraya chuckled as he peeked through the bushes behind a hot spring in Mount Myouboku, data-gathering data as usual. But he did not notice the data that he was looking out for were standing right behind him, cracking their knuckles. A loud scream could be heard echoing around the mountain afterwards.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still sitting high up in the trees, wondering what happened about six hours back.

"Kuso, how can those people stand this horrible music? I bet that Neechan sings much better than this lot, and she can come up with better songs too," Naruto grumbled, when he heard the bellowing of Hinata's fanboys on the rending of 'Only you'. He wondered whether the entire Hyuuga household was either tone deaf, or if they were extremely heavy sleepers. Naruto plugged his ears in an attempt to block off the horrendous singing. Even his tenant Kyuubi was howling in pain.

Naruto also hated the way her admirers spoke her name as if they owned her. What was he thinking about? He was supposed to spy on his Hinat—

WHAT!

When did he consider her as his?! The main reason he was here up in the trees was he was trying to find a way on how to make himself hate her, after being hit by the you-know-what. But after hearing them howling, brawling and making whatever sounds that were not remotely related to music, he felt that his enhanced hearing needed a much needed break.

After creating four kage bunshins and made them transform into feminine versions of himself with skimpy kimono clothes that oozed out so much sexiness that even Kurenai herself would be put to shame, Naruto then dispatched them to lure the braying donkeys away from the palace grounds with some excuse to show to them.

He snickered at the memory along with Kyuubi.

**"Fufufu, I bet that those puny mortals didn't see it coming. By the way, where did you lead those asses to?"** Kyuubi chuckled evilly as he sat within the prison cell; his jailer smirked very evilly back in response.

"Well, I brought them to Neechan's mountain, it should be around now," Naruto replied. As if on cue, his enhanced hearing picked up horrified screams that were amplified into girlish shrieks as the wind carried their voices.

Naruto smirked. "Ah, now that's music to my ears." He continued to observe Hinata silently, but found out that he could not find a way to break his love spell on her.

"Damn, after seven hours of looking at her, I feel like a stalker," Naruto groaned as he brushed his hand on his hair. " Argghhhh! I think I will head up to Shimoyama there and pay Neechan a visit instead," He got up and flew towards his intended destination.

Meanwhile somewhere in the underworld, Itachi, ruler of the underworld cursed very loudly and fluently that even Kisame, Deidara and Kiba could hear him from their respective areas. An increase of paperwork had just appeared out of nowhere, about instant deaths due to hypothermia and sudden cardiac failure from a prank, effectively cutting off his personal time with his Sakura and kids. Itachi sighed as he went through the papers, hoping that he could complete them as soon as possible. He had only a limited time with Sakura, and he wanted to spend as much of it with her as possible.

While going through the files, Itachi suddenly stopped and decided there and then to attend to them after the six months. He felt sick after reading the minute details of a particular file that consisted of nothing but stalking a certain mortal princess, even during her private moments.

Meanwhile back in the Hyuuga residence, Hiashi sat at the hallway of the courtyard, drinking his cup of tea, and was enjoying a rare moment of peace and tranquility. Ever since Hinata had come to age, some blasted idiot had exaggerated her beauty to be out of this world. While it was true that she was cute-looking and all, but she was not exceptional in the manner of a goddess. All the male buffoons bought that and her admirers came swarming like drones continuously, hardly giving the household any peace and quiet.

Even though he had already banned them from the palace to prevent them from harassing his sweet and innocent younger daughter, they still managed to enter the palace by other means, giving his nephew Neji and himself endless frustration and causing a series of unsolved problems.

Hiashi sighed as he thought of his four daughters; among them he loved his two youngest daughters the most, as they reminded him of his late wife and himself. He could not help worrying about Hinata even though he spent heaps of attention on Hanabi. With all those crazy males flocking over hoping to have a peek at Hinata during her private moments, even his servants (Oh great Jiraiya! ) had decided to add an increase to their usual income by charging those curs admission fees to enter the palace grounds and allowing them entrance. Hiashi had high blood pressure and vomited blood at the same time when he found out about that. He could just sack them all, but then he would have to rehire them to manage the household chores.

As her father, it really hurt him to lock his daughter up in the palace and not permitting her to go out at all. He was also worried that Hinata will never get married; if he engaged her to a foreign noble, her dimwitted admirers will tear that unfortunate soul into pieces, causing a war between the two countries, which would not be good for the country on whole. He sighed again, thinking and worrying about his third daughter, and being unable to come up with a solution.

"Kenshin!" Hiashi called out. A petite redheaded man with a crossed scar on his face appeared, kneeling at his side.

"Oro, you called Hiashi sama?"

"Kenshin, bring the seer of Hoshiishi, Umino Iruka here."

"Yes, sessha (this clumsy one) hear and obey, Hiashi sama." Kenshin left Hiashi's presence, leaving him to contemplate over what his third daughter's fate was going to be.

Before Kenshin left the palace grounds, he bumped into a spiky browhaired guy tossing a huge money bag in his right hand.

"Oro, Sanosuke, you shouldn't permit them to enter the palace just to see Hinata hime," Kenshin complained. "They somehow entered the bathhouse and saw Megumi-san, Misao-chan, Kaoru-dono bathing, and Sessha and Aoshi had to chase them out without killing them."

"Oops. But it's not my fault that they peeped at the Fox-Raccoon-Weasel trio while they were bathing," Sanosuke replied. "By the way, where are you heading?"

"Haishi sama sends Sessha to bring Iruka here,"

"Oh, I see, but I don't think that those bozos will be coming here anymore. After you finish your errand, why don't you join me and the others at Akabeko for dinner?" Sanosuke asked. He flipped the money bag and winked. "My treat."

"Sure, Sessha will join in to empty your purse once Sessha returns from his errands," Kenshin smiled as he quickly left the palace grounds.

After few hours later…

"Iruka, could you look into the future of my third daughter, and tell me what will befall on her?" Hiashi asked the seer over a cup of tea.

Iruka recalled Naruto had came to him and begged for his help about getting Hinata to Shimoyama. Mikaze had decided to board her in her residence, and he just simply could not hide Hinata in his mother's house. Plus, he was too much in love with her as the effects were permanent.

'Naruto, you are going to owe me big time.'

"Alas, Hiashi sama, Hinata is destined for the bride of no mortal lover. Her future husband awaits her on the top of the Mount Amanogawa. He is a monster whom neither gods nor men can resist. If she is not brought up to the mountain, then woe will befall on your country."

Upon hearing the words, Hiashi did like all normal fathers will do. He fainted without batting an eyebrow.

When Hiashi came to, he found all his servants, Neji and Hanabi weeping with grief after hearing the decree from Iruka. Neji stood up on the spot. "I'll go kill this vile beast that has dark intentions on my third cousin so that she does not have to marry him!"

But Iruka raised his hand in objection. "Did I not say that he is a monster whom neither gods nor men can resist?" He sighed heavily and lowered his shoulders to emphasize his next point. "Neji sama, I understand your frustration and I commend you on your courage, but this monster is immortal, and there is no sure way that you can successfully slay him forever. He will return for his bride, I can promise you that."

Hanabi cried. "Then what can we do!? Is Hinata doomed to be with that creature for the rest of her life?"

Hinata was stunned by Iruka's decree; she closed her eyes with sadness.  
'Seems like I am unable to keep my promise with him.' Hinata thought very sadly. Hinata then faced Neji and Hanabi with a sad smile on her face.

"It is to be expected, Neji niisan and Hanabi chan, they heaped such undeserving praises and honors on this unworthy one, and due to it I have offended Kurenai. If this is the price that I have to pay, then I will do it." She replied very quietly causing Hanabi to shake her head overwhelmingly. She then wiped away Hanabi's tears.

"Don't cry, Hanabi-chan, if I can help it, I will write a letter …" Hinata was cut off when Hanabi slapped her hands away.

"YOU LIE!" Hanabi yelled as she ran out of the room leaving a desolate Hinata behind.

Later in the evening, a wedding procession was heading up to the mountain with the bride, Hinata dressed in finery and flowers laced in her hair. But it felt more like a funeral instead of a merry event, with her family members sobbing loudly, especially her two elder sisters who were wailing the loudest. Even none of the household servants had the heart to play the merry tune in their music instruments.

As they reached the top of the mountain, Hinata's family and servants said their final goodbyes to her, and left Hinata there with sorrowful and heavy hearts. Hinata stood there in her bridal dress and with the dowry by her side, wondering what would happen from here on. Then she saw a huge fan floating in the air, heading towards her. When it landed, there was a blonde lady with four pigtails sitting on it.

"Yo, you must be Hinata right?" The lady asked. Hinata quietly nodded in response.

"Just hop on the fan and hang on tight, for we are going on a rough and bumpy ride to Shimoyama," She helped Hinata onto the huge fan, and without further ado, the fan floated upwards and headed towards the frosty mountain that claimed many lives. Hinata could not help but to shiver at the intense cold and fear that had accumulated in her heart as they came closer toward the cave of the mountain.

When she entered the cave, the sight of it stole her breath right away, as the interior of the cave was different from the exterior. There was a valley of flowers, with a green meadow and a calm spring. In the midst of it all stands a magnificent house that no mortal men could have ever built.

While Hinata took her time admiring the wonders of the place, the blonde lady waited with limited patience as the scenery was a natural sight for her. She then headed toward the house with her blonde companion following her. The moment she stepped into it, she was amazed by the beauty and the simplicity of the interior. Compared to the extravagant decorations in her family's residence, it was very much different. Just then a petite purpled haired girl with aquamarine eyes, cream cat ears and tail popped out of nowhere. "Yo!" the girl cheerfully greeted them. "You must be Hinata, right?"

Hinata bowed in politeness to the girl. She did not pay much attention to the girl's greeting as she was thinking of the prophecy that Iruka had foretold regarding to a monster. Monster… girl… cat ears… girl with cat ears… not human… monster!

'Don't tell me that she is my future husband?' Hinata fell into a dead faint straight away.

"Eh? Hinata? Mou!" the girl huffed in anger. "I don't know what Iruka had told them about me, but I'm really pretty insulted." The blonde lady consoled her, while unsuccessfully keeping a straight face.

t.bc.

0r0r0r0r0r0r0r0r0r0r0r0r0r

Winter-chan: Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi, raccoon, weasel and fox trio are from Rurouni Kenshin and belong to the rightful creator, I just use them for laughs here and there.But the catgirl belongs to me. For this fic, i was thinking and listening to FFX-2's 1000 words while writing this. Meanwhile a big thanks to my faithful readers who read and reviewed the previous chapter:

Dragon Man 180: Glad that you liked the sadist genius of orochimaru and sasukes' 'love life', well naruto will be droppin hints to her, i think.

HarbringerLady: well since Shikamaru finds its very troublesome if messages were undelivered at all, so he makes sure that everyone gets it before he goofs off. XD

Elemental Balance: I know that Ares is Venus's paramour, but somehow i really can't picture Asuma the badass ninja smithing away in the forge. Let Chouji and Temaris' role, let's say i love to corrupt the story a bit. Glad that you like it even though there's a slight corruption to it. :D

purpleglitterfaery: glad that you love the combination of anime and myth.

Anyway, hope that you all will enjoy this chpt and review and wait for the next chpt while I go and save my assignment grades. So until then see ya.

-----------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: Meeting in the dark


End file.
